


【两宫周边】【论坛体】818你们圈里那个尼到底是什么背景

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Summary: *主楼时间大背景是2012组阁的时候*时间线有点混乱，例如熊总贪腐大料和经发部的事都是后来发生的*cp大乱斗预警*沙雕撕x预警





	【两宫周边】【论坛体】818你们圈里那个尼到底是什么背景

1L[楼主] 卢比扬卡一日游  
RT，围观了一下这届名单，目光被那个尼什么什么夫吸引了，要资历没资历要业没业绩，到底凭什么进内阁？哪个二代？有人扒出来吗？

2L  
标题党？

3L  
标题党左转滚

4L  
又是一个打着廖军旗号的sb空降

5L  
自由派？

6L  
要说自由派我信，看着就贪污腐败老胖熊跟一道号

7L  
？？？怎么就扯上我熊了，而且贪腐有锤上锤没锤别bb靴靴。

8L  
而且我熊都为了你们虎放弃这届竞选了，给你们蒸煮修宪站台，你们还想咋样？

9L  
回复8L 讲个笑话，你熊是朵毫不利己专门利人的白莲花

10L小黄坡脚鸭  
7L也别闹了，纳瓦尔尼的瓜还不够全么，八十公顷小黄鸭，还有各地的游行，还能洗，真·年度笑话

11L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
怎么回事，不是在讨论尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇吗？怎么就转到攻击我熊了？【微笑】

12L今天我熊背锅了吗  
看我ID  
顺便抱紧ls蓝莓太太！

14L  
我还以为能看见熊粉内斗呢，你们蓝莓太太不是一贯喜欢真爱黑你熊贪污腐败老胖熊人设吗

15L  
ls歪楼还没锤勿投喂，等我去申抽

16L[楼主] 卢比扬卡一日游  
我就去吃了个饭怎么楼就变成了这样？？谢谢ls，我已经删了引战那几楼了

17L  
说起引战，咱这真不叫引战，你们看隔壁自由派和强力派都撕成啥样了，因为一句“不忘初心”也能撕十页

18L  
ls一看没见识，现在才不止qlp和zyp撕，看乌柳卡耶夫那个案子的楼，简直混战，另外你们蓝莓太太也在哦，没图没锤试图证明奥列什金小哥是你熊的人。手动艾特15L。

19L  
这年头我坛什么帖子都能歪到虎熊？

20L尼甜心手里的由他疯  
来来来，我帮lz正正楼，不谢。

我们家尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇，今年29,喀山大学经济系毕业，还没毕业就是出任“喀山大门”公司副经理，毕业后，又兼任“现代因特网技术”公司副总裁，七年前开始从政。鞑靼斯坦的顾问、主任、部长、副总理，现在去莫斯科混啦！  
简直是大叔大爷里的清泉。

关键是人长得萌！想压倒看他哭。

21L  
唯粉都是泥塑粉系列

22L  
经济系的？［滑稽.jpg］

23L  
跑到科技信息领域曲线救国了

24L学经济救不了俄罗斯  
我来了，躺平任嘲。［无语凝噎.gif］

25L[楼主] 卢比扬卡一日游  
谢谢甜心小姐姐科普！这些我在塔斯社搜到啦，说实话，这也太年轻了叭！真的就是个体户吗？

26L  
噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈个体户你要笑死我

27L  
看出来lz拼命带节奏了。别酸了你家蒸煮这辈子不可能到这种高度

28L  
要说个体户我不信，这年头没个军方背景能在莫斯科站稳脚跟？

29L  
ls，你这是瞧不起我德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇

30L  
回复29L 醒醒，熊有虎就够了，要什么军方

31L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈老夫老妻分什么你我

32L  
今天也是为虎熊欢呼的一天

33L今天我熊背锅了吗  
虎熊捆绑这么久了还没解绑呢？［微笑.jpg］

34L  
说的像谁勉强他们了似的。  
谁一口一个“感谢上帝他一切都好。”  
谁一口一个“我们建立了正常、固定、工作性、同志般的关系。” 

35L  
ls怎么回事？说的像我熊多贱一样，你虎就没说过这种话吗  
“离我近点，别坐那么远”、“我没照顾好他”这样的话一抓一大把。

36L  
我可没说你熊什么，这么快出来跳脚，怕不是有被害妄想症。

37L  
吃瓜路人表示？？原来你们水表这么会玩？

38L  
怎么还有非水表的来？lz没设置权限吗？

39L  
这楼怎么又歪了，楼主也跑路了？

40L摄影师下班别走  
话说回来，前几天KP采访他，问了一句，“在我们国家还有像你这样这么年轻当部长的吗？  
尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇耸了耸肩。【无奈耸肩.gif】

41L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊他太可爱了！尼尼妈妈爱你！！！

42L  
我的天啊！谢谢廖军gn！！我爱上他了！！

43L  
看完之后理解所有泥塑粉系列

44L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
而且你们尼超刚的。↓  
KP：那你这一路走来，你觉得有意思吗？  
尼：说实话没有，我当时被任命的时候，就有很多反对的声音，而且我27岁就做了鞑靼斯坦副总理，顺便说一下，玛利亚盖达尔在当州长的时候比我还小几个月呢

居然cue玛利亚

45L  
等等，蓝莓太太？？！

46L  
！！！

47L  
她可是盖达尔啊！

48L  
不懂就问，这什么什么盖达尔是啥，我只知道盖达尔论坛。

49L  
空降滚

50L  
你坛有趣，前几L，吃瓜路人进来都没啥，这就问问盖达尔就让人滚

51L学经济救不了俄罗斯  
我朝前代PM叶戈尔·盖达尔，政绩什么的见仁见智叭，帮助我朝实现经济转型的改革设计师。  
玛利亚是他女儿。

52L  
我记得他，我们导师每次说起他都恨不得热泪盈眶，“他避免了内战，是俄罗斯的拯救者。”

53L  
但是那可是盖达尔，你尼就是个平头老百姓，人家怎么比

54L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
有说他爹妈在情报部门工作，还有说他是德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇的亲戚，说他是阿尔卡季弗拉基米罗维奇的亲戚的也有。

55L  
冰淇淋太太！？你们甜品组怎么回事，都不管自己蒸煮了吗？

56L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
回复55L 铲屎太累，爬一会墙

57L  
！！！冰淇淋太太说出了我的困惑！！！啊你看他和德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇长得多像！私生子吧！！

58L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
？您好好看看这俩人年龄好么？你17岁当爸爸？

59L  
话说回来可以出生年月日可以造假啊，他爹妈如果真是KGB，改个年龄多大点事

60L  
越说越飘？ls您再说是不就要虚无主义去了？

61L  
等等。谁说这些脑洞不能共存呢？［警觉.jpg］

62L  
回复61L 是我想的那样吗？虎爹熊妈这样？KGB和亲戚都成了。［警觉.jpg］

63L[楼主] 卢比扬卡一日游  
雾草……你们别这样

64L  
就这架势……一日游怕是短了些。

65L  
一旦接受这个设定……

66L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
不朋友们。你们不应该这么想。很显然尼尼和德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇是没有任何亲缘关系的。  
但是。  
［虎尼握手图片.jpg］  
你们看尼尼的眼神，自信、毫不畏惧、不刻意谦卑。

67L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
你住口吧，不要拉郎了。

68L  
我刚要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，就被蓝莓太太捂住了嘴

69L  
啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我的甜品组又要开始不以分手为目的吵架了吗！

70L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
回复67L 你怎么回事？领带抻直地毯踩平了吗？说得好像你没拉郎一样。

71L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
讲道理，电子迷、伯乐与千里马、Sk同行、投身他的项目、收到他颁发的勋章，难道不比你开局一张图剩下全靠编有说服力吗？

72L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
至少我有图，您要不也上个图？

73L  
神仙打架，路人吃瓜

74L  
对对对甜品组又开始互扔资源了，这个时候我们就安静的等投喂就可以啦

75L  
回复72L 哦豁不好意思我还真有，而且还是视频。  
［熊总回视尼尼，二人相视一笑.mp4］

76L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

77L  
尤其是这个视频！！你看最开始五秒钟的时候，他们俩边走边聊，多甜！！！

78L  
我跟你们讲他们肯定有问题，我之前值班的时候还在九号看见他们两个坐在一起有说有笑！

79L  
天啦噜！！有粮么有粮么！！

80L  
lss说的如果是真的，那么怕是离销号不远了

81L  
KGB：说出来你可能不相信，是信息部先动的手。

82L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我信我信还不行吗？

83L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
手动艾特蓝莓，你实话告诉我，这些人是不是你的托儿？

84L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
不是哦～

85L  
等一下，蓝莓太太好像前两天还在隔壁安利熊纳熊，这这这？？？

86L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
ls你没有说出，花心大蓝莓，靠不住。来吧，投入虎尼的怀抱。

87L  
冰淇淋太太你可是虎熊的中流砥柱你怎么能……（悲从中来

88L  
ls的朋友你太年轻，冰淇淋太太的虎尼是基于虎熊的啊。你看熊和尼长得多像……“他的眼神已经变了，但是他还那样干净纯粹。”

89L  
？？？雾草大三角！有文么务必发给我！

90L会长太太闭眼吹  
隔壁关爱虎毛协会会长太太产过几篇，虽然是tbc但是我觉得大概率……→［链接］

91L  
住口，不可以！！会长太太你不可以坑！

92L会长太太闭眼吹  
啊对，科考船太太给会长太太写过一篇番外，画风有点矫情，内容也就那样吧，感觉没有会长写得好。→［链接］

93L  
说起来科考船太太的熊尼甜宠《一锅白粥》也很流水账，《类卿》的番外倒是比《白粥》更zqsg

94L  
所以这就是真爱吧

95L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
科考船就是熊尼坑的败类！！

96L  
？蓝莓太太冷静，至少科考船太太是唯一一个写熊尼的人啊qwq

97L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
虎尼坑幸灾乐祸的笑了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

98L[楼主] 卢比扬卡一日游  
别问lz一天没见去哪儿了。看ID。这楼药丸。大家快跑。

99L  
lz你别吓我！

100L  
别啊我们还没讨论出尼尼到底什么背景呢！

101L管理员  
此楼已封。


End file.
